Slayer
)}} The being known as Slayer is the merger of the two souls of Isam Mandragoran and Luc Mantear. Little is known about this dark creature or his origins. Isam Mandragoran Isam was of royal blood in the Kingdom of Malkier, cousin of Lan Mandragoran, last of the Malkieri kings. When Malkier was overrun by Trollocs, Isam was one of the few Malkieri to escape. His mother took him south, but they were attacked by Trollocs. When Nynaeve al'Meara is in Tel'aran'rhiod she is shot at by a man who looks very similar to Lan, possibly Isam. Luc Mantear Luc was the First Prince of Andor and brother of Tigraine Mantear, making him the blood uncle of Rand al'Thor and Galad Damodred, both sons of Tigraine. Gitara Moroso, then-Keeper of the Chronicles, an Aes Sedai who possessed the Talent of Foretelling, urged him to seek his glory in the Blight. It is speculated by many fans that this is where Luc and Isam met. Somehow, both of them survived in the Blight. They met in the Mountains of Dhoom and merged into something new. After Tigraine died giving birth to Rand, Janduin could not forgive himself and went into the blight hunting Trollocs and Myrddraal. It was said he was killed by a man who looked like Tigriane, possibly Slayer (in the Luc Mantear form). Perrin meets Lord Luc in the Two Rivers. He is tall and broad shouldered, with dark red hair, with white wings at the sides. He calls himself a Hunter of the Horn, trying to help the Two Rivers people. He recognizes Perrin when they first meet even though Perrin has never met "Luc" before. He constantly undermines Perrin's orders. Perrin confronts Slayer in Tel'aran'rhiod and defeats him. In the waking world Luc also has been wounded and flees from Emond's Field. Slayer Slayer has many abilities. He can appear in both forms in the world of flesh, but he is also a master of the World of Dreams and can change easily there as well. In fact it is in Tel'aran'rhiod that Slayer was given his name by the wolves, due to his propensity for killing their number on sight. He often appears as Luc in the waking world, and Isam in Tel'aran'rhiod, but there are exceptions. He can also enter the Tower of Ghenjei. It seems that both Luc and Isam's personalities have survived intact, and that Luc is just as evil as Isam. In fact, they seem to get along with each other. He attempted to kill Padan Fain in the Two Rivers, but was unsuccessful, and he fears Perrin Aybara. He still hunts Ordeith, and recently tried to kill Rand and Min Farshaw. It was he who mysteriously chose to eliminate the Grey Man who tried to kill Egwene al'Vere in the White Tower. He also killed the Black Ajah sisters Amico Nagoyin and Joiya Byir, who were being held in the Stone of Tear. Rand is, at this time, completely unaware of Slayer's nature and relation to him. Birgitte states that he is a new occurrence, but perhaps an old evil. As Luc, he is spotted by Egwene, Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara while spying on them in Tel'aran'rhiod. Confrontation with Perrin Slayer is shown to be under the command of Moridin. Moridin lends Graendal the services of "the one with two souls" in order to kill Perrin Aybara. Armed with a dreamspike, Slayer nullifies Perrin's use of moving his army with Traveling and attempts to drive Perrin away from the spike in Tel'aran'riod while a Trolloc attack was prepared on Perrin's forces. However, Perrin becomes very well trained in the World of Dreams and confronts Slayer, stealing the dreamspike. Perrin takes the spike to Tar Valon, with Slayer close behind him, and the two begin struggling to take each other's life. After Slayer kills Hopper, Perrin becomes enraged and knocks Slayer into a nightmare where Perrin wounds him greatly and destroys the dreamspike by throwing it into lava. Notes *When speaking to Slayer, Perrin addresses him as "Luc". In contrast, Graendal refers to him as "Isam". Moridin does not seem to prefer using either. Category:Shadowspawn